Sienna Renea
Name: Sienna Renea Age: 17 District: 9 '''Gender: '''Female Weapon Of Choice: Blowgun; Sickle '''Strenghts: '''She is very fast and agile, having the air race after her as she runs. She is intelligent as well. '''Weakness: '''Physical strenght doesn't fit her profile too much. She also isn't that skilled in climbing trees. Personality Although she never met her father, who had vanished shortly after her birth, she is happy, loving towards all, and is content with the time and how it passes. She is usually very generous, understanding, respectful, modest, hard-working, and shy, however, she can become very fierce when angry or threatened. Backstory Light sprang into Sienna’s life the first time she saw the world with her two brown eyes. Her father vanished once she was conceived, listening to his child’s cries before holding her and telling his wife of how much he loved both her and his daughter. With tears in his eyes, he set the young Sienna down next to her mother and exited the back door. Her mother remembers him descending into the fields of grain away from the building, as if he were walking down a set of stairs. Sienna had always remembered living by the amber waves which she helped her mother tend. Serving as Panem’s bread bowl, she was willing to fill it to the rim. Not only did she like spending time in the fields, she loved spending time with her mother, the only family she knew and had left. Her mother was a calm person who loved her more than anything she had laid her eyes upon. Ever since the nurse brought Sienna up to her face she vowed to keep her daughter happy and provided for. During a cold winter, when Sienna had turned fourteen, she had been invited by her friends to a slumber party. With a grin on her face, she rushed home to tell her mother the great news. Although Sienna knew her mother wouldn’t let her roam less than fifteen blocks from the house because she was so worried something bad might happen, she had a feeling that today would change since she was now teenager, independent and able to take care of herself. When she opened the door of her mother’s room, Sienna’s mom looked up from her black-rimmed glasses and sternly said “no”. After her room had been almost completely destroyed from her frustration, she applied her ear against the door of her room, checking if her mom was still awake. Hearing nothing, she pried open her window and jumped down through it. She looked back at her house and smirked, “I can take care of myself, mommy.” Heading towards the directions which had been printed in pink on the invitation card, she hit a dead end, with unlit houses. Turning back, her arm was cuffed and her hair pulled back. Fighting for her life, she tried screaming, continuing to holler until she entered a house and the door shut in front of her. Dragged to a bedroom, she cried hysterically for help. The figure came up to her face and pushed in her mouth with his hand, telling her to shut up. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes until dropping to the floor. Before covering her mouth, the man had pushed pills into her mouth from his hands, forcing her to swallow and causing her to faint. The next morning, light had escaped the curtains of the room and pressed against her closed eyes, making her wake up. When she did, her clothes were ripped and painted with her blood. She opened the door slightly and saw the man cooking in the kitchen. Slowly, Sienna walked towards the exit. As her fingers were inches away from the handle, the wooden boards beneath her creaked. The man looked up and approached her smiling, knife in hand. Panickingly, she rushed to get the door open. As soon as she got the lock out, she rushed outside the door. The man grabbed at her as she exited, and she slammed the door as hard as she could, taking away four fingers of his with her. Sprinting towards her mother’s home, Sienna found her mom sobbing on the porch. As she approached her, her mother prang up at the presence of her missing daughter, and held her in her arms, refusing to let go. She explained that it had actually been four days since her disappearance and that peacekeepers were looking for her for the past few days. That night, Sienna and her mother cried and embraced, happy to see one another and that each was okay. When they learned the man’s execution had been scheduled the following day, Sienna barely looked at his face as the noose tightened around his neck. Sienna and her mom wished that they would be able to see each other and that her mother would be able to be alive when Sienna had her own children. However, three years later, the reaping arrived, once again separating the two. As the escort said her name through the microphone, her mother cried out from the audience. Sienna quietly climbed the steps and entered the Justice Building once the male had been announced. Before stepping onto the train that would soon determine her fate, she looked back at her mom, saying, “May the Amber waves of this District, chant my name until I return and claim the Victor’s Village as my home.” Category:17 year olds Category:District 9 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:*Kyoni~Kara* 's Tributes